Se quiser
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Shura é acordado em uma tarde chuvosa para ajudar um certo amigo a acertar o coração de seu amor! Espero que gostem...


**Se quiser**

Estugou o passo para chegar em sua casa rápido; murmurando palavrões e xingamentos nada afáveis. Mesmo sendo rápido não conseguiu escapar da chuva, torrencial e forte. Correu para se esconder da chuva na casa mais próxima, a de Sagitário. Gritou a plenos pulmões para chamar o dono da casa, mas encontrou Shura babando no sofá, cercado de latas de cerveja e baldes de pipocas pela metade.

Sabia que o espanhol iria querer cortar sua cabeça fora, mas precisava conversar com alguém. Mas o único à mão era o sagitariano, saco! Certo, ele sabia que se abrir com Shura não era muito recomendado, visto que o espanhol não era lá muito sensível, mas fazer o quê...

Sacudiu o amigo pelos ombros, gritando o nome dele, para acordá-lo. Ele abriu primeiro um olho, depois fechou. Passou um tempo até abrir os dois, enquanto um fio de baba ainda escorria pelo canto da boca do espanhol. Respirando fundo, ele abriu a boca em um bocejo, perguntando:

- O que usted quer aqui, Miro? Não tá vendo que eu tô dormindo, porra? – é, o Shura é bem sociável mesmo...

- E preciso conversar com alguém, e como a chuva me isolou na sua casa, vai ser com você mesmo.

- Estoy muy contente com sua escolha – retrucou Shura, se espreguiçando como um gato – Mas estoy com sono, e no estoy a fim de hablar. Volta mais tarde.

- Shura, dá pra ser menos chato e tentar me ouvir? Eu estou com problemas – Miro se angustiou com a recusa inicial do amigo.

- Grande coisa! Y quando usted no está com problemas? – perguntou Shura, deitando de novo, voltando as costas para o escorpiano.

- Dessa vez é "o" problema...Shura, acho que eu tô apaixonado.

De um pulo, Shura levantou, caindo sentado em cima de um monte de pipocas.

- Como? Que estória é esa? Enamorado? Por quem?

- Essa é a pior parte – Miro suspirou – senta direito que eu vou te contar tudo...

----------------X-----------------------------X-----------------------------------X---------------------X

No fim da narrativa do escorpiano, Shura estava com a boca tão aberta que um trem podia entrar. Nunca ia imaginar que o peçonhento iria se apaixonar, e logo por quem! Se bem que os dois combinavam... Sacudiu a cabeça, como que para assimilar tudo. Por fim, disse:

- Se estás mesmo enamorado por el, tienes que dar um jeito de falar com el.

- Impossível! Ele nem mesmo nota que eu existo, Shura! (NA: como se fosse possível!)

- Pero tienes que tentar...Escucha, yo tenho uma idéia: que tal una serenata? Usted canta y yo acompanho com o violão. Aproveita que a chuva passou e pede pro Afrodite ramalhete de flores, que yo voy convocar o Aioros para nos ajudar com a cantoria. El tiene uma bela voz.

- Será que vai dar certo, Shura? – Miro estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Há sempre a pequena chance de o impossível rolar, amigo – respondeu Shura, muito sério.

----------------X-----------------------------X-----------------------------------X---------------------X

Tudo armado, Miro seguia nervoso, com Shura e Aioros atrás dele, o espanhol com o violão nas mãos. As flores que Afrodite preparou estava divinas, com um aroma tão delicioso que deixava qualquer um inebriado.

Chegaram ao pórtico da casa de Aquário, Miro tremendo mais que criança com medo da mãe. Tentou voltar para sua casa, mas foi impedido pelos amigos. Respirou fundo, e começou a cantar:

_Se quiser fugir_

_Pra qualquer lugar que for_

_Nem precisa me chamar_

_Tão perto que eu estou_

Kamus estava sentando em seu quarto lendo Germinal quando ouviu a cantoria. Pesou que mais uma vez Miro e Shura estavam bebendo e enchendo o saco dos outros cavaleiros.

_Mas seu medo de perder_

_Não te deixa me olhar_

_Esqueça o que passou_

_Que tudo vai mudar_

O aquariano começou a se perguntar o porquê da música parecer tão próxima. De fato, parecia que estavam cantando embaixo de sua janela. Mas isso não era possível!

_Agora eu posso ser seu anjo_

_Seus desejos sei de cor_

_Pro bem e pro mal você me tem_

_Não vai se sentir só, meu amor_

Quando Kamus realmente se tocou que havia algo errado, correu para a porta de sua mansão. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Miro, Shura e Aioros, os três cantando e o espanhol tocando violão!

_Sempre que quiser um beijo_

_Eu vou te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar_

_Se quiser_

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas_

_Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

Miro estava de joelhos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas. Nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo; só sabia que se não fosse daquele jeito, essas palavras nunca sairiam.

_Eu penso te tocar_

_Te falar coisas comuns_

_E poder te amar, o amor mais incomum_

_Não deixa o medo te impedir_

_De chegar perto de mim_

_O que aconteceu, ontem_

_Não vai mais repetir_

Boquiaberto, Kamus estava pálido como um lençol. Aterrorizado, viu que outros cavaleiros desciam ou subiam as escadas correndo, para entrarem para o coro que cantava.

_E desde então estar contigo_

_Seus desejos sei de cor_

_Pro bem e pro mal você me tem_

_Não vai se sentir só, meu amor_

_Se quiser_

Miro deixou as lágrimas lavaram seu rosto, enquanto Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Mú, Shaka, Aioria, Afrodite e Máscara da morte também cantavam com ele, deixando Kamus cada vez mais emocionado.

_Se quiser_

_Sempre que quiser um beijo_

_Eu vou te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar_

_Se quiser_

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas_

_Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

Miro se levantou e foi para perto de Kamus, que não conseguia mover nem um músculo. Ofereceu o buquê de rosas vermelhas, enquanto cantava.

_Me deixa ser real, e te ajudar a ser feliz_

_Por que eu sou o seu fogo_

_Tudo o que você quis_

_Tudo que você quis_

Kamus olhou para as flores, e sem dizer uma única palavra, as pegou, mantendo a mão de Miro na sua.

_Sempre que quiser um beijo_

_Eu vou te dar( Eu vou te dar)_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar (Sua boca vai, sua boca vai)_

_Se quiser_

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas_

_Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar (2x)_

A música nem bem tinha terminado, quando Kamus puxou Miro pela mão, o enlaçando enquanto buscava o beijo tão sonhado. A platéia foi ao delírio, ao ver o francês perder a timidez e beijar alguém em público.

De repente, Kamus se tocou que estavam na frente de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, e subitamente ficou rubro como um tomate. Sem a menor cerimônia, ele pegou Miro no colo, fazendo com que Afrodite tivesse um ataque de gritos histéricos, e levou para dentro da casa, enquanto gritava:

- Corja de alcoviteiros! Muito obrigado pela ajuda, mas agora eu faço o resto sozinho!

Dando gargalhadas, os dourados foram se retirando para suas casas. Shura, ao ir para sua mansão, ria e falava sozinho:

- Quem diria que yo soy um bom cupido? Creo que voy abrir un agência...

* * *

Espero que gostem!

A música que o Miro cantou é **Se quiser**, composição de _Cláudia Rebello_. Ah, e **Germinal** é um livro escrito por _Émile Zola_, um escritor realista muito reverenciado.


End file.
